


No More Than Three

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: In Another Life [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Crisscolfer AU Wednesdays on tumblr.<br/>Week #6: theme - time-travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Than Three

Darren is looking at the small golden item in Chris' hand with shock clearly written all over his face. It looks awfully like the little device he knows from history books, including the hourglass in the middle. _The problem is_ , Darren thinks, _that it shouldn't exist_.

"But, I thought…"

Chris lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

"Didn't all those get…?"

Chris nods.

"So how do you have…?"

A shrug later, Darren is none the wiser, but all the more curious and confused, in equal parts. His hand moves forward but Chris pulls the device away from Darren's reach.

"You have…?"

Chris tugs on the blue and bronze tie and Darren can't hold back a chuckle. Immediately, he gets shushed by Chris whose eyes dart around the corridor and he tucks the device back under his robes.

"So why are you showing me?" Darren asks holding his hand out towards Chris, "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Chris replies quietly, linking his fingers with Darren's, "Not yet, I mean, I wasn't sure it would work, to begin with."

"You made it; of course it was going to… wait you already tried it?" Darren tries to think back on the past year to figure out what clues he might have missed.

"Sure I did, I had to make sure the magic worked right," Chris says with a 'seriously?' tone, "But it wasn't like I could get it done and working with someone looking over my shoulder."

Darren stops to think, his thumb stroking slowly over the back of Chris' hand.

"There's a whole team working on this at the Ministry, isn't there?" Darren finally speaks up, keeping his voice low, "Since right after the final battle, when all the stash got destroyed?"

"After the battle at the Ministry, not the final one here, Darren," Chris rolls his eyes.

"Oh fine, not everyone walks around with the contents of History of Hogwarts and History of Magic in their head," Darren grumbles and leans against the cool wall of the still empty corridor.

"You know, for someone who worships Harry Potter so much," Chris can't resist the dig, "You really should know more about his history."

Darren pouts in response, "I _know_ things. It's just facts about history that don't stick."

"Quidditch isn't _things_ , Dar."

There's more pouting and a huff from where Darren's now stepping away, but he gets pulled back by Chris until they're leaning against each other.

"So, I was thinking," Chris starts and Darren's pout turns into a smirk.

"Should I be worried?" Darren grins, eyes meeting Chris'.

"That depends on how you find my idea."

"Well, you will need to _tell me_ what your idea is."

"How opposed are you to some reckless experimenting?" Chris asks and sees Darren's face light up immediately.

"Hi, I'm Darren, I don't believe we've met," Darren says and follows it with a chuckle, "Did you really just ask me that?"

"OK, fine, I was just being nice by asking," Chris sighs.

"I know," Darren squeezes Chris' hand, "now, tell me what this experiment entails and I'll decide if it's reckless enough."

"Well, I've done some testing on this," Chris points towards his chest where the device is hidden, "but I was wondering…"

"How far back can we go? Can we go now? Please tell me you mean I can come with!"

Chris can't help but smile at Darren's rather predictable excitement.

"We can only turn it back a little, Dar," he laughs at the sight of Darren bouncing in front of him, "but yes, I meant to ask if you want to try."

"Now? Please?"

Chris indulges him with a nod and a smile, then looks around the corridor cautiously before he pulls on the chain and takes the Time-Turner out.

"Three turns at the most," he explains as he swings the chain around Darren's neck, "and don't forget…"

"…we can't be seen," Darren recites the words like they're a line from a book, "I told you, I remember things."

Chris rolls his eyes, mutters to Darren to stand still, which for anyone else shouldn't be a feat but always is for his boyfriend and then he twists the hourglass in the middle of the construction.

The air buzzes around them and Darren notes in his head how it's not quite as bad as Apparating, but definitely a jolt to the system. When the blur stills, he looks around the empty corridor, surprisingly void of any students or teachers and he turns back to Chris.

"So, how much time do we have?" he asks Chris, who's eyeing him with a proud expression.

"Two turns… hours, sorry," Chris stutters a little, "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking," Darren looks focused for a moment and hushes Chris who's about to have a smart remark to that, "That we're alone, no one will be looking for us and we have _time_."

"And here I was, wondering if I'd have to talk you out of pulling pranks on yourself," Chris chuckles, "while you're looking to make out."

"Hey," Darren pouts, "When do we ever have time for uninterrupted snogging? What with the different houses and classes and everyone breathing down our backs. Plus, _someone_ has been too busy putting the entire ministry to shame and building time machines."

Chris blushes and tucks the Time-Turner back behind his robes.

"OK, then, but you'll have to promise me we won't get carried away and forget when to be back."

"I'll try," Darren laughs and leans in for a quick kiss, "Now come on, I know _just_ the spot that will be empty for the next two hours."

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Chris frowns.

"Nope," Darren responds and tugs on Chris' hand, "Unless it's 'how quickly can we get there', you don't want to know. Come on, valuable making out time is ticking away!"

"Next time, though," Chris follows as Darren rushes through the castle behind Darren, "We're planning before we start."

He nearly runs into Darren's back when they stop abruptly in front of a non-descript wall on a mostly unused floor. Chris eyes his surroundings and then looks back over to Darren, questioning.

"Darren, but…" he starts as he begins recognizing the place, "The Room got destroyed!"

"Well it turns out the castle thought the students needed one," Darren shrugs, "I needed to hide from someone a few weeks ago…"

Chris holds back the laugh because he remembers Darren having pulled a prank on Professor Longbottom and also that he somehow managed to sneak away and not meet the wrath of someone he severely underestimated.

"…and this opened. I was just tapping on the wall and…"

Darren has his wand out and slides it across the crack in the solid structure that no one had fixed, in memory of the battle that took place there years ago. At the third tap, the wall morphs into a small wooden door that Darren opens quickly and pulls Chris inside.

"It's back," Chris whispers, gazing around in awe.

"We can come back," Darren mutters and smiles at his boyfriend, "you can explore then and try to figure it out. But now, can I kiss you?"

Chris smirks and leaps towards Darren, bumping into him just enough that they both fall onto a bed that's in the middle of the room. _Because of course there is a bed_ , Chris thinks, _No need to wonder what Darren's requirements were_.

"Just what did you have in mind for our time here?" he asks a little breathlessly when he pulls away from the kiss.

"Let me show you," Darren's eyes darken and he reaches for the button on Chris' robes. 


End file.
